


Dye Job

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sting goes too far with a prank.





	Dye Job

"C'mon, Blondie!" Sting protested, desperately trying to curb his girlfriend's simmering rage. This was so not worth the inevitable kick he was going to get. "I said I was sorry; I didn't know it would turn your skin blue!"

"Liar!" Lucy rubbed ineffectually at her now sapphire-hued skin, a whine of distress rising in the back of her throat. "You knew exactly what would happen when you switched out my body wash!"

Sting shook his head vehemently. "I swear I didn't!" he pleaded. "I really didn't know it would turn your skin blue! Purple, maybe! But not blue!"

Lucy paused, her entire body stilling.

Alarm bells began to ring in Sting's head, warning him of impending danger.

They came too late, however, to flee, as Lucy's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist vice-like.

She was smiling brilliantly up at him… but there was something off about it. The smile did not quite reach her eyes.

Sting shivered.

"You and I," Lucy sang, hooked her arm securely into her boyfriend's, preventing any possibility of escape, "are going to visit every beauty salon we can find until we find a way to turn my skin back to normal!"

A low keening wail of despair emanated from Sting, and he was dragged out the guild doors, earning him pity-filled gazes from the other Dragon Slayers.

Sting would be lucky if his sense of smell survived the afternoon.


End file.
